1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to network error correction and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for correcting scrambled messages.
2. History of Related Art
On a communications network, a monitoring node may periodically issue commands to monitored devices. The commands typically request certain data such as, for example, a firmware version, a status, or other information. In response, the monitored devices typically transmit messages (i.e., responses) that provide the requested data. Oftentimes, particularly in communications networks such as radio networks and serial-communication networks, network unreliability and/or environmental conditions can cause the messages to arrive scrambled. That is, the messages may no longer conform to a sequence of fields required by a message format. For example, a single scrambled message may contain noise, have multiple distinct messages randomly interleaved therein, etc. Traditionally, scrambled messages are handled utilizing a combination of checksums and retransmissions. For the most part, scrambled messages must be discarded.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.